User talk:FinnXMarcy
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:FinnXMarcy/North Korea fan-fiction idea page. If you haven't done so already, please take a look at this short summary of what this wiki is all about and how you can contribute to it. A longer version that goes into some more detail on the "dos" and "don'ts" is also available (there aren't many "don'ts", so no worries!). The and pages will help you stay updated on the latest edits, blog entries and forum posts. Need help? Feel free to contact me or another administrator if you're having any problems. On talk pages, you should after your message. Thanks again, and have fun editing! ImperfectXIII (talk) 03:10, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Editing Thanks for your additions to the List of artists page. Maybe add more than one artist per edit to cut down on cycling through revisions? And please don't add underline tags to links. Thanks. 17:24, July 6, 2013 (UTC) :Again, I must thank you for all the artists you've added to list of artists, but also must ask you to please stop adding underlines to the link displays you add. Not only is it unnecessary and inconsistent with the other links on the page, but (and this is just my personal opinion on the matter) it doesn't look very good.-- 02:21, July 12, 2013 (UTC) ::Do you want me to delete all the links (including the other links that other people post on the page)? FinnXMarcy (talk) 02:15, July 13, 2013 (UTC) :::No, please don't (like I said, your adding links is a good thing; just observe the formatting currently in place on the page, and don't add underlines to the links you add).-- 06:04, July 13, 2013 (UTC) ::::But one the other artists, they have links also. FinnXMarcy (talk) 10:36, July 13, 2013 (UTC) :::::I don't dispute that; what I'm saying is that for the other links, they don't have underlines except when you move your mouse over them, while the ones you were adding had underlines regardless. I'm just saying don't add and around the link names you add.-- 19:35, July 13, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Once again, please don't add underline tags to links. You've been warned about this a number of times now. Further disregard of this warning will result in a block. 00:23, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Please do not add unnecessary line breaks on pages between the infobox code and the header paragraph. It doesn't look good. Thank you. 07:13, December 26, 2016 (UTC) :Again, please stop inserting line breaks between infobox code and header paragraphs. It makes a glaring line of white space over the header that does not look good. If it helps, I recommend editing in the Classic Editor ("Classic editor" in the drop-down list next to the page's "Edit" button) instead of the Visual Editor. :Keep in mind that continuous disregard of this warning may result in an editing block. Thank you. 15:13, January 22, 2017 (UTC) ::http://mlpfanart.wikia.com/wiki/Full_Moon_Rising?diff=84981&oldid=32602 ::You're still inserting line breaks after header paragraphs on Wiki articles. Therefore, you've been blocked again. Please refrain from doing this further after your block expires. 04:26, February 18, 2017 (UTC) Journey of the Spark Hello there! Saw the message you left on my page. I'm very happy that you're looking forward to Journey of the Spark and I hope that you enjoy the final product when its released. As for the question you asked, I can tell you that the cast and crew for the film was assembled from multiple places. Some of the Artists and Animators heraled from previous pony animation projects such as Snowdrop ''and ''Double Rainboom, with a vast percentage of the team being new faces in the community. Various casting calls for artists and animators were created through the use of interviews with pony media outlets such as Bronyville, BroNEcast, Everfree Network, etc. to help spread the word and attract attention to the project. Panels held at conventions such as Midwestria and Pon3Con were also beneficial in attracting the crew we needed to help get the project off of the ground. Hopefully that answers your question! FiMSparkMovie (talk) 08:50, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for your response FiMSparkMovie! The reason I asked the question, because I am torn on a fanfiction idea. I would like to have to write it out on FIMfiction or probably have an adoptation video production (like Past Sins). It involves North Korea finding a way to enter Equestria and gaining alliance with the Changelings (their homeland is based in a pony-universe of the Korean peninsula) so they can conduct an attack on the United States using 50 Zeppelins that are direct copies of the "Deus ex Machina" from the Japanese anime Hellsing (since North Korea stole the idea of Godzilla for their own propaganda film from the 1980's) and the Changelings help build each 50 of the Zeppelins. Since Equestria (in my opinion) is based off America and Canada, the Changelings feed off all the love in America while the North Korean army attacks the top 50 cities by population so the Changelings can return to Equestria and take over. But I'll find a way for the mane six and the American people to defeat North Korea and the Changelings in my fanfiction. Feel free to give me some ideas for story. And I'll make a copyright to the creators of Hellsing if I use the Deus ex Machina zeppelins in my story. PS = can you help me become a member of FIMfiction? FinnXMarcy (talk) 03:30, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks FinnXMarcy for the list. I appreciate it. :) BlueJay11 (talk) 19:37, August 21, 2013 (UTC) You are welcome :) FinnXMarcy (talk) 20:59, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for informing me of BronyWriter's stories. I have tried to read many stories from FiMfiction, but just haven't found the time to due to being busy in real life. Things will calm down soon and hopefully I will be able to read the stories that you recommend to me. Anyways, thanks for telling me. :) BlueJay11 (talk) 18:13, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Ok, that sounds great. FinnXMarcy (talk) 18:41, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Categories Please read category descriptions before adding articles to them. For example, Category:Fandom is a top-level category that should only include articles that don't deal with material fan labor. Thanks. 02:08, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! I got your message on my talk page. I certainly will pray for AndreaMelody and hope things go alright. Thanks for informing me of this! :) BlueJay11 (talk) 13:26, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Your welcome. FinnXMarcy (talk) 23:52, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Hello again FinnXMarcy! I am glad AndreaMelody is back & that our prayers have been answered. =) I hope everything goes well now that she's back. Anyways thanks for telling me the news! P.S.: Do you want to take these discussions elsewhere. I just want to see if there is a more suitable place to talk and I also don't want to get into any trouble with the admins or anything for spamming or off topic discussion. Thanks! BlueJay11 (talk) 02:20, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Well, where would a good place to talk about our religion? Are you a member of another wiki that talks about religion or have an email account? FinnXMarcy (talk) 10:43, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Blog posts I've consolidated your "Upcoming fan fiction" lists onto a single page. You aren't accomplishing anything by posting blog after blog after blog. 14:41, September 9, 2016 (UTC)